


Fuck Goodbyes

by TheMadQueenMogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bank Robbery, Descriptions of Blood, Fake AH Crew, Heist gone wrong, M/M, gunshot wound, ugly crying (yeah you guess it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenMogar/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: Trevor subs in for Jeremy on a heist, finally getting to work the front lines with Michael. Then things go horribly wrong.





	Fuck Goodbyes

Michael was in love with Trevor’s smile. Not the fake one that he flashed to get his way during an interrogation. The genuine one that made his eyes wrinkle at the corners. The soft one that he gave when Michael truly needed it. The tired one when he needed more sleep but wanted to get work done. Michael loved with the way he made Trevor smile at shitty jokes when he wasn’t feeling well.

Michael was in love with Trevor’s laugh. The one that bubbled up in his throat at something one of the guys said. The one that made him squeeze his eyes closed and lean back with a hand on his stomach. He loved the quiet snort of a laugh when they were supposed to be quiet on a heist. Maybe Michael said something, or Jeremy, or Gavin. It never mattered who made the joke, just that Trevor found it funny enough. Michael found that Trevor’s laugh was contagious.

Michael was in love with the way Trevor’s hand fit so perfectly in his. Almost like pieces of a puzzle. The first time he found this out was when he was sent out on a job with Trevor alone. Trevor was mesmerized by the explosions going off and Michael knew they needed to make a run for it. He grabbed Trevor’s hand and intertwined their fingers to pull him away. They laughed about it once they were in the car almost as if it didn’t happen, but they wouldn’t forget that.

Michael was definitely in love with the way Trevor’s lips felt on his. They were chapped the first time and contrasted against Michael’s soft lips. Michael didn’t really know how it happened, but he didn’t want it to end. Trevor tasted like coffee and cigarettes. Michael knew he could get used to this. Especially with the way Trevor kissed back with all intentions of this not being the last time they kissed.

Michael was in love with everything about Trevor Collins. He loved the way Trevor would slick his hair back with the utmost precision. He loved the way Trevor put so much effort into everything he did. He loved the way he would find Trevor awake late at night just sitting on the counter drinking coffee only to go back to bed when Michael pulled him along. Michael loved how he felt like he was on cloud nine everytime Trevor even looked at him. He loved the nervous laugh Trevor gave when he asked Michael out and how he got all giddy when Michael said yes. Michael truly loved the latest memory he had of him and Trevor the most.

They were relaxing at Michael’s apartment after a heist. Michael was winded and probably had more bruises than he could count. Trevor had a bandaged gash on his arm from their rushed exit down a fire escape. Michael was laying back on the couch with his head resting on the armrest. Trevor was laying on top of him with his head on Michael’s chest. It was strangely domestic, and Michael didn’t mind it one bit. He had one arm loosely wrapped around Trevor’s waist and his other hand holding Trevor’s. Michael’s favorite part was when Trevor shifted so he could capture Michael in a quick kiss and mumble something about how sweet he was.

Yet, it’s funny how something you love can’t last forever.

They were working a heist, and Geoff asked Trevor to be on the frontlines for this one. Jeremy was on vacation, and they needed the backup. The heist was going particularly well. They had slipped into the bank with no issues. It was almost scary how easily the bank tellers just complied. No one questioned it. They took the ease of it and grabbed the money before making a run for it.

That’s when things got bad. The cops showed up early and only multiplied. Michael was worried they wouldn’t make it out. Everyone split off in pairs. Michael with Trevor, Geoff with Jack, and Ryan with Gavin. Ryan came on his motorcycle so he managed to get him and Gavin out and onto the back roads with only a scrape to Gavin’s thigh. Jack made it out with a bullet wound to the shoulder but nothing she couldn’t handle. Geoff drove her to a safe house so they could lose the heat.

Michael was leading Trevor down an alley to a car he had called in. The cops were way too close on their trail. Michael could hear the gunshots and the worry in Trevor’s voice as he said his name. “Don’t focus on it. Let’s just go,” Michael shouted over the gunfire. The car was in sight now. They were so close to it. “Michael-“ Trevor started but was quickly cut short by a shout. He stumbled forwards as Michael caught him. “Shit. Fucking- Trevor stay with me,” he mumbled out. His nerves were on high alert and his stomach was in knots. He didn’t have time to check over Trevor’s wound right now. He needed to get them out of there.

Trevor had one hand clutching his stomach and the other clutching Michael’s arm when they got in the car. Michael was driving fast to get them back to any safe house he could. “Michael, I…” “Don’t you fucking say it, okay? You’re not gonna fucking die,” Michael snapped. He glanced over at Trevor to see the worried look in his eyes. “It fucking hurts,” Trevor mumbled out despite Michael’s rage. Michael softened slightly, “We’re almost there, babe. Just hang on for me.” Trevor let out a pained cough that broke Michael’s heart.

When they arrived at the safe house, Michael was rushing to get Trevor inside. He laid him down on the couch and grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom. He was rushing and making a mess of the safe house, but he didn’t give a shit right now. He kneeled down beside Trevor and tugged his shirt off to start working on the wound. His work was sloppy. Trevor was far too out of it now to really feel anything. He had lost too much blood on the ride over, but Michael wasn’t going to give up.

With each cough, Trevor was losing more blood. Michael had gotten the bullet out and was patching him up. The older male felt a weak hand on his wrist that held the bandage in place on Trevor’s stomach. Michael shook his head and bit back the hot tears threatening to spill. “Don’t you fucking die on me, Trevor,” he muttered out angrily. His voice softened this time, “I need you.” Trevor tried his best to squeeze his arm lightly. Michael finally looked at Trevor’s face. Trevor was pale, and his eyes showed fear instead of the confidence he normally wore.

They would always make jokes about what would happen if one of them died. Especially with the type of work they do. They were just jokes. Neither really paid any mind to them, but now the reality of it was far more crushing than anything. A nightmare that wouldn’t end.

Michael swallowed hard and moved his free hand over to Trevor’s cheek. He could see the tears started to form on the younger’s face. That only caused Michael choke out a sob. He was never one for crying. “Trevor,” Michael’s voice was low and broken. Trevor let out a shaky breath and looked like he was about to say something. Michael lightly swiped a thumb over his damp cheek to urge him on. “I… I love you.” Trevor’s voice was barely a whisper. “I love you too. I love you so fucking much,” Michael said all too quickly. Something truly painful hit him that this was the first and last time he would ever say that to Trevor.

He dropped his head to Trevor’s chest and couldn’t hold back the tears. He felt Trevor’s hand slowly move to lace their fingers together. Michael held onto his hand as if it could save him. He tilted his head so he could listen to Trevor’s breathing grow quieter and slower. When it finally stopped, Michael lost it. He buried his face in Trevor’s chest and finally let himself go. He clutched at Trevor’s shirt with one hand with the other still holding his hand.

Michael barely registered when the door to the safe house opened. It didn’t even matter to him at this point if it was an intruder or some assassin out to get him. He didn’t care anymore. He was too focused on the way Trevor was so still under him. The way his chest wasn’t rising or falling anymore.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard the familiar worried tone of Jack. “Michael…” She was calling his name, but Michael wasn’t paying attention. The hand on his shoulder was pulling him back just a little. “Michael.” He leaned back and looked at her. “Oh, Michael,” Jack brought her hand up to her mouth in disbelief. Michael could see Geoff shaking his head and clenching his fits out of the corner of his eye. Ryan walked out without saying a word to anyone. Gavin let out some quiet squawk and walked out too.

“I-I tried to save him. I just… I couldn’t…” Michael choked out. There were hands under his arms lifting him up. Only when Michael was standing did he realize that Jack was pulling him into a hug. “I’m so sorry,” Jack said with a shaky voice. Michael could tell she was crying now too. This was all too much for him. He rested his head on Jack’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. Neither minded the blood that would surely stain their clothes and their hearts after today. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry? Should I apologize after thing? Whoops...


End file.
